Sorpresas inesperadas
by Derik-castle
Summary: Kate Beckett y Richard Castle llevan en sus manos un caso, pero no es cualquier caso, pues poco a poco se darán cuenta de lo peligroso que es. Mientras más avanza la investigación, descubrirán muchas cosas, que, jamás se hubieran imaginado. Capitulo 6 listo!
1. El comienzo

**Bueno antes que nada quiero decir que esta historia fue la primera que escribí después empece a escribir song-fic que lleva como titulo "A simple song". Espero que les guste el comienzo.**

**Creo que esta de más decir que los personajes no me corresponden.**

* * *

_Me rodearon ligaduras de muerte,_

_Y torrentes de perversidad me atemorizaron._

_-Salmos 18:4_

_En algún lugar de New York…_

Abuela, ya regrese…. ¿Abuela? ¿Donde estas?... ¡¿Abuela?! ¡No!

La joven se llevo una desafortunada sorpresa, su abuela había muerto… ¿Asesinada?

* * *

La alarma de Beckett sonó alrededor de las 6:00 de la mañana, estiro su brazo y la cancelo, cuando se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su escritor favorito para su sorpresa no lo encontró, su lugar estaba frío por lo que indicaba que llevaba un buen rato despierto. Se levanto y se cambio de ropa, pues aunque no quisiera tenía que ir a la comisaria.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, salió de la habitación, encontrándose con un Castle preparando el desayuno y platicando con sus dos mujeres, Martha y Alexis.

-Buenos días- Dijo acercándose hacia donde estaba Castle

-Buenos días- Dijeron Martha y Alexis casi al mismo tiempo con una mirada cómplice

-¡Vaya! La bella durmiente ha despertado- Dijo mientras le rodeaba la cintura y le daba un beso

¿Qué preparas? Huele bien- Le pregunto asomándose para poder ver lo que preparaba

-Huevos revueltos al estilo Castle, Hot cakes, salchichas asadas, carne… mmm … Yogur con cereal, fruta… ¡Ah! Y no puede faltar el jugo de naranja y por supuesto el café- Le respondió poniendo todo en platos listo para comer.

-¿Y no crees que es mucho para cuatro personas?- Le pregunto empezando a comer.

No, no conoces a mi madre y a Alexis- Le respondió observando como comían Martha y Alexis.

No exageres hijo, ni que comiéramos tanto… Además tú no te quedas atrás- Le dijo Martha

Castle iba a decir algo cuando sonó el móvil de Beckett.

-Beckett- Contestó

…..

-Ok, en unos minutos estamos ahí- Corto la llamada

-¿Un caso?- Sonó mas a una confirmación que a una pregunta

-Si, tenemos que irnos- Dijo mientras cogía su abrigo, su arma y su placa.

-Beckett ¿Te vas a quedar esta noche?- Preguntó la pelirroja

Esa pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, por lo que solo pudo responder…

-Tal vez, Alexis. –Le contesto sonriendo.

-Bueno… nos tenemos que ir, Calabaza cuida que tu abuela no haga ninguna locura – Le dijo Castle dándole un beso en la cabeza

-No te preocupes papá, yo cuidare de ella-Le respondió riendo

-¡Por favor hijo! Se me cuidarme sola-

-Como si no te conociera madre…como si no te conociera…- Le dio un beso en la cabeza al igual que Alexis.

* * *

-Así que ¿Te quedaras esta noche?-Preguntó Castle entrando al auto de Beckett

-Tal vez, depende de cómo te portes hoy Castle- Le respondió arrancando el auto

-¿ Así detective?¿Y como se supone que me tengo que portar?- Le dijo alzando una ceja.

-No lo se, Castle, tu sabrás- Le dijo saliendo del auto con una sonrisa, dejando a un Castle mudo.

Cuando Castle reacciono, salió del auto rumbo a la escena del crimen.

* * *

**Se que es algo corto, los capítulos que vienen serán más largos que este.**

**Cualquier comentario es bienvenido... así que háganme saber si les gusta.**


	2. El caso

**Bueno, aqui traigo un capitulo nuevo. Espero que les guste, y por favor ¡Comentad si les gusta o no! **

* * *

_El odio despierta rencillas;_

_Pero el amor cubrirá todas las faltas._

_-Proverbios 10:12_

¿Qué tenemos?-Dijo Beckett acercándose donde estaba el cuerpo

La victima se llama… Jennifer Miller – Le dijo Ryan, al cual al ver el nombre le dio un escalofrió.

-Acababa de cumplir los 75 años-Continuo Esposito - ¡Vaya! … Cualquiera hubiera pensado que moriría por una enfermedad, pero ¿Asesinada?- Comentó

-Bueno Esposito, en este mundo cualquiera puede se asesinado-Dijo Beckett- ¿Quién encontró el cuerpo?- Preguntó

-Al parecer su nieta- Dijo Ryan

-¿Y? ¿Ya hablaron con ella?- Pregunto Beckett

-Amm… No jefa- Respondió Esposito

-¿Y que esperan?- Les dijo como si fuera lo más obvio- Lanie, ¿Causa de muerte?

Hola chica, no te podre decir con exactitud, aunque parece que la bala que atravesó el techo la matará- Dijo señalando donde estaba la herida de la bala- pero por la temperatura del cuerpo, te puedo decir que ya había muerto antes de que recibiera el disparo, te podré dar más datos cuando lleven el cuerpo a la morgue, por cierto ¿Y tu chico escritor?- Dijo mientras se percataba de que Castle no estaba.

-Es hombre escritor, Lanie… hombre escritor…- Dijo Castle acercándose hacia donde estaban las chicas

-Ya veremos Castle- Le dijo Lanie

-Beckett, Analicé con la Unidad la escena del crimen, no encontraron ni una huella que no pertenezcan a la victima y su nieta, parece que el asesino limpio todo- Le informo Ryan

-Y al parecer al asesino no le importo tomarse su tiempo- comento Castle viendo todo su alrededor, cuando se percato quien era la victima, se quedo mudo y pálido.

Beckett se percato de eso.- Castle, ¿Estas bien? No es la primera vez que ves un cadáver, estas pálido.-

-Ammm.. . si, si ,si- Se quedo callado unos segundos- Solo que… ¿La victima se llama Jennifer Miller?- Preguntó

-Si- Afirmó Beckett- Castle, ¿La co….- Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta Esposito los interrumpió.

-Jefa, al parecer la puerta no fue forzada- Dijo

-Y no hay signos de lucha- Comentó Lanie, analizando el cadáver.

-¿Cómo es la seguridad aquí, chicos?-Pregunto Beckett

-Bueno, considerando que la casa es muy grande…- Dijo Ryan

-No pueden pasar a la casa, sin antes que se reporten con el policía de la entrada,- Interrumpió Castle- O al menos que… -Se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos- O al menos que nuestro asesino viniera muy seguido… Pero, hasta donde yo se aquí hay cámaras por todos lados… Por cierto ¿Quién encontró el cuerpo?- Le pregunto a Beckett

-Entonces eso quiere decir que nuestra victima conocía al asesino, al parecer su nieta encontró el cuerpo… ¿Ya hablaron con ella chicos?- Pregunto

-No jefa- Respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Al parecer la chica no quiere hablar con nadie, esta encerrada en su habitación- Dijo Ryan

-Intentamos de todo para que nos abriera y pudiéramos hablar con ella, pero no lo logramos- Concluyo Esposito

-Ok, yo intentare hablar con la chica, mientras quiero que me consigan las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad y que hablen con todos los que trabajen aquí y los vecinos para ver si oyeron algo-

-Si jefa- Contestaron los dos

-Vamos Castle, tenemos que hablar con la chica- Le dijo mientras subía a la habitación de la chica.

-Si… claro- Le contesto algo triste, lo cual no paso de percibido para Beckett

* * *

-Oye bro, ¿Te has dado cuenta como ha reaccionado Castle al ver quien era nuestra victima?- Pregunto Esposito a Ryan

-Si, al parecer conocía a la victima y muy bien para saber que hay cámaras de seguridad por todos lados y lo del policía- Comento Ryan

-Eso si, pero ya nos dirá como es que la conocía, por que no parece que haya sido unas de sus conquistas- Esposito lo dijo riendo

-Imagínate si fuera así, Beckett lo mataría- Y los dos estallaron a carcajadas

* * *

-Soy la Detective Beckett, y necesito hablar contigo… -Dijo tocando la puerta de la habitación de la chica.- Castle ¿Cómo se llama la chica?- Le dijo en un susurro

-Nicole, se llama Nicole- Le dijo con una sonrisa al cual Beckett también le dedico una sonrisa

-Nicole, necesito hablar contigo… por favor- Le pidió Beckett

- ¡No quiero hablar con nadie! – Respondió la chica del otro lado de la puerta, se podía oír claramente que estaba llorando…

-Necesito que cooperes, si no, no podremos encontrar al que le hizo todo esto a tu abuela- Le dijo Beckett

-¡No!.. No quiero hablar con nadie… no por ahora- Le respondió

-Al parecer va ser difícil hablar con ella- Le comento a Castle

-Yo no estaría seguro de eso detective-

-¿Así? ¿Y como ´piensas hacer que por lo menos nos deje entrar a su habitación?- Le reto Beckett

-Todo déjamelo a mi, confía en mi… aunque no estoy seguro que quiera hablar contigo-

Beckett lo dudo un momento- Ok Castle, confió en ti, pero cualquier cosa que pase y te diga me lo tienes que decir, por más mínimo que sea ¿Entendido?-

-Si, no te preocupes por eso- Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- Observa-

-Nicole, cariño… soy yo… Richard... quiero ha… - No pudo terminar la frase ya que la chica abrió la puerta.

Beckett vio a una chica de estatura mediana, ojos cafés, su cabello era largo y ondulado y castaño, al igual que ella… sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas de tanto de haber llorado… se veía una chica de 14 o 15 años de edad. Beckett al verla sintió ternura, le entro la sensación de abrazarla y animarla… algo le decía que esa chica tenía algo especial… que la había visto antes pero ¿En donde?

Nicole no lo dudo, sin importar que Beckett estuviera ahí, abrazo a Castle, y empezó a llorar con más intensidad, enseguida la chica cerró la puerta, dejando a Beckett afuera… pues como bien había dicho Castle… No quería hablar con nadie… al parecer solo quería hablar con el… la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

* * *

**Bueno esta aqui llega este capitulo ¿Qué tal?**


	3. ¿Quién es ella?

_Guárdame como a la niña de tus ojos;_

_Escóndeme bajo la sombra de tus alas…_

_-Salmos 17:8_

Castle seguía abrazando a Nicole, consolándola.

-Tranquila, veras que haremos todo lo posible para encontrar quien le hizo esto a tu abuela- Le dijo para que se tranquilizara un poco

- Lo se, pero aun no entiendo porque la asesinaron, ya estaba grande, ¿Sabes? Estos últimos 5 años han pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas…- Lo dijo llorando

-Entiendo- Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza

-Mi abuela, era la persona más cercana que tenía, recuerdo cuando se ponía a contarme todas sus aventuras cuando era chica, las travesuras que hacía mi mamá, el como se conocieron James y ella, como habían sufrido por mi perdida, como se habían alegrado tanto cuando por fin me encontraron después de tanto buscar…- A medida que Nicole iba hablando el llanto era más intenso

-Cariño, no estas sola en eso, nosotros estamos aquí- Le dijo Castle intentando darle ánimos

-Si, es cierto- La chica le dedico una sonrisa triste-Todavía te tengo a ti, a Alexis y a Martha, no se que haría si les llegara a pasar algo-

-No pienses en eso… Tal vez tu abuela no este con nosotros en este momento, pero siempre estará aquí- Le dijo señalando su corazón

-Y siempre la recordare como una mujer valiente, a pesar por todo lo que paso, ella siguió adelante… Por lo que me conto… Me hubiera encantado estar siempre con ella, con mi madre, con James y mi pequeño hermanito… que jamás me hubieran perdido en ese accidente- Sonrió tristemente- Pero por otra parte me alegra, porque de no ser así no te hubiera conocido a ti, ni a Alexis ni a Martha-

Los dos se quedaron varios minutos sin decir nada, poco a poco Nicole dejaba de llorar. Castle decidió romper el silencio cuando vio que se había tranquilizado.

-Nicole, dime… ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con los detectives?- Le preguntó

- Por que me conozco… No es la primera vez que paso por esta situación, te hacen todo tipo de preguntas, cualquier cosa que les digas puede ser muy útil para la investigación… y … y… yo todavía estoy en shock, sigo viendo a la abuela en su habitación, llena de sangre, muerta… No podría contestar las preguntas que me harían, se me vendría a la mente esa imagen y… no tengo las ideas claras, no todavía, aun me cuesta trabajo creer todo lo que ha pasado… es increíble como en unos segundos puede suceder un acontecimiento que te marque la vida… yo quiero cooperar hasta lo más mínimo con tal de encontrar al quien le hizo esto a mi abuela, pero si lo voy hacer que sea bien- Se quedo unos segundos pensativa- ¿Sabes? No se porque pero, el accidente que ocurrió hace 5 años, la muerte de mi abuelo y esto… están relacionado, algo me dice que todo esto ha ocurrido por mi-

-No pienses eso, nada de esto es tu culpa, todo pasa por algo…- Le dijo Castle

-Pero desde que yo llegue han pasado cosas terribles, no veo otra explicación-

- shhh, tranquila no digas eso… - Trato de consolarla- Cambiando de tema, no podrás dormir aquí ¿Sabes?, aunque tu abuela… halla sido asesinada en su cuarto… toda la casa cuenta para la investigación, por lo tanto nadie puede quedarse- Le explico Castle

-Lo se, por eso estaba empacando todas mis cosas, bueno todas las que me pueda llevar- Le dijo señalado las maletas que había hecho- Y todavía no termino, de hecho… estaba a punto de llamarte para avisarte de todo esto y que vinieras por mi, pero veo que te han avisado …. en estos momentos no me apetece estar sola-

-De hecho no me llamaron,- Le dijo Castle

- ¿A no?- Le preguntó extrañada- Entonces… ¿Cómo es que te enteraste?-Pregunto

-Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas que te hable de Kate?-

- ¡Oh! Claro como olvidarlo, cada vez que hablábamos o venias a visitarme siempre la mencionabas… eso solo quiere decir una cosa… estas enamorado – Le dijo sin evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios.

-¿A caso todos lo sabían menos nosotros?... Bueno, el punto aquí es que el caso lo llevamos nosotros… Beckett, Espo, Ryan y yo, por eso es que me he enterado- Aclaro

- ¡Oh ya! Me alegra tanto de saberlo-

-Bueno, deja le hablo a mi madre para que vaya preparando tu habitación- Le dijo mientras marcaba el numero de Martha

-¿Aun conservan mi habitación?... Espero que la hayan actualizado, ya no soy una niña- Lo dijo riendo

-¡Oh! De eso no te preocupes Alexis se ha encargado de ella-

-Uff… me alegra, por que por ti aun estaría como la deje-

-Madre, ha pasado algo inesperado- Dijo Castle atendiendo la llamada

….

-Es la abuela de Nicole, Jenny-

….

-Si desafortunadamente fue asesinada.-

….

-Si, ella esta bien, algo triste-

…..

-¡Claro que la llevare a casa! Para eso te llamaba, quiero que prepares la habitación de Nicole-

…

-Gracias madre-

…..

-Si claro lo haré-

…

-Yo también te quiero, madre- Castle termino de hablar con Martha y se acercó a Nicole- Dice que te manda un beso y un abrazo bien fuerte y estará encantada de tenerte de vuelta en casa… ¿Ya estas lista para irnos?-

-No aun, no… todavía me faltan algunas cosas por empacar-

- ¿Más todavía?- Dijo mirando todas las maletas que había empacado

-Si, más y eso que no me voy a llevar todas mis cosas- Lo dijo riendo

- Ok, esta bien, me avisas cuando estés lista-

-Si, claro yo te digo-

* * *

Mientras tanto, Beckett esperaba pacientemente afuera de la habitación.

-Beckett- Contesto el móvil

….

-Ok, quiero que revisen todos los vídeos-

…..

-No, no he conseguido hablar con ella, pero Castle si-

….

-¿Cómo?... Simplemente toco y le dijo quien era y la chica le abrió,-

…..

-Ok, avísenme si tienen algo más- en ese momento salió Castle de la habitación

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué no quiere hablar con nosotros?- Pregunto Beckett

-Pues todavía esta en shock, no tiene las ideas claras, pero en cuanto pueda va hablar…. Ella quiere cooperar, pero ahorita no esta en condiciones.-Le explico

-Si, la entiendo ¿Y no te dijo si tenia alguien cercano, un familiar? Por lo que veo Nicole esta muy chica todavía-

-Si, tiene apenas 15 años- Se quedo pensando unos segundos.- Kate, necesito hablar contigo- Lo dijo en un tono serio, lo cual hizo que Beckett se preocupara.

-Por supuesto… - En ese momento la chica los interrumpió

-Ri…. Richard… ya estoy lista….- Le dijo Nicole saliendo de su habitación tímidamente

-Claro, deja te ayudo con las maletas- Le contesto Castle, antes de que ayudara a Nicole se acercó a Beckett y en un susurro le dijo- La voy a llevar a mi casa ¿Me acompañas y ahí hablamos?

Beckett se quedo sorprendida cuando le dijo que se iba a llevar a Nicole.- Si, claro…- Le contesto.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna, Beckett se dedico a observar a la chica, la cual siempre se mostró tímida. Llegaron al loft de Castle y por suerte Beckett pudo aparcar rápido.

Al entrar Beckett pudo ver que Martha y Alexis los esperaban.

-¡Oh, hija! ¿Estas bien? Nos enteramos sobre lo que le paso a tu abuela- Le pregunto a Nicole acercándose para darle un fuerte abrazo

-Si, estoy bien… solo que aun no puedo creer lo que ha pasado-Le contesto correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-¡Johanna! Me alegra tanto verte, realmente lamento mucho lo que le paso a tu abuela- Le dijo Alexis que al igual que Martha le dio un abrazo.

-Si yo también lo lamento tanto…-Le dijo Nicole

-¿Jo… Jo… Johanna? ¿No se llama Nicole?- Le pregunto Beckett, algo sorprendida al escuchar el nombre, a Castle que estaba observando la escena

-Si, se llama Johanna Nicole.-se quedo callado unos segundos.-Alexis siempre la ha llamado por su primer nombre…

-Bueno hija, creo que debes estar algo cansada ¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación?-Le sugirió Martha

-Claro- Dijo Nicole algo triste

-Vamos, yo te acompaño-Le comento Alexis

Los tres adultos vieron como Alexis y Nicole desaparecían por las escaleras.

-Bueno, creo que yo los dejo solos…-Dijo y enseguida desapareció por las escaleras

-Ahora si, Castle ¿De que querías hablar? Soy todo oídos.- Le dijo perdiéndose en sus ojos azules

-Claro, siéntate- Amos se sentaron y se quedaron perdieron cada uno en sus ojos unos minutos en silencio hasta que Castle empezó a hablar- … Bueno, quiero que sepas que esto es muy importante para mi, y si no te lo dije antes tiene una explicación….- Beckett le tomo las manos, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, apoyándole para lo que sea, y que estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo… por el… Y Castle empezó a relatar la historia- hace 15 años yo….


	4. Después de tanto tiempo

_La esperanza que se demora es tormento del corazón;_

_Pero árbol de vida es el deseo cumplido._

_-Proverbios 13:12_

Capitulo IV

Mientras tanto Ryan y Esposito estaban frente la pizarra anotando los nuevos datos obtenidos.

-Bueno, la victima no tiene ningún familiar, su esposo murió hace 2 años y medio por un infarto, su única hija murió en un accidente automovilístico junto con su esposo y su hijo menor- Dijo Ryan

-¿Hijo menor? Eso quiero decir que tenía un hijo ¿no?- Le pregunto Espo

-Si, así es… es la nieta de la victima- Confirmo Ryan.- La madre de la chica se llamaba Michelle Miller y el padre Steve James Bracken, su hermano Thimoty Bracken, pobre el niño apenas tenia 7 años cuando ocurrió el accidente- Lo dijo algo triste.- … wow.. la chica corrió con suerte también iba con ellos en el auto, pero al parecer sobrevivió… hablando de la chica… ¿Beckett y Castle pudieron hablar con ella?.-

-Beckett no lo consiguió.- Ryan miró a Espo algo confuso.- Pero Castle al parecer si lo consiguió.- Aclaro

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Ryan algo confundido.

-No lo se, Beckett solo me dijo que toco a su puerta y le abrió.- Espo encogió los hombros.

-Todo esto es muy raro.- Comento Ryan

-Si, lo se.-

-Hey bro, hablando de la chica… ¿Sabemos como se llama?- Preguntó Ryan

- umm… Pues no... Veamos- Dijo Espo dirigiendo hacia su escritorio para averiguar

-Bro… mira ven a ver esto.- Lo dijo con un tono de sorpresa al ver como se llamaba la chica

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Ryan algo extrañado

-Mira- Le dijo Espo señalando el monitor de la computadora

Ryan al ver el nombre de la chica se quedo sorprendido…

-Se… se… se llama Johanna Nicole…- Ryan se quedo muy sorprendido.- Pero ¿Cómo?- Le preguntó a Espo

-No lo se Bro, no lo se… a mi también me sorprendió y demasiado debo decir.-

- Wow ¿Y puedes averiguar más?-

-No, solo dice lo que ya sabemos… quienes son sus padres, su hermano, el accidente… quiero ver más pero me parece que la información es confidencial.. lo cual se me hace muy pero muy extraño.-Dijo Espo

- Pues espero que pronto se sepa que pasa… - Dijo Ryan

-Si, yo también espero…-

-¿Crees que es necesario que se lo digamos a Beckett?- Le preguntó Ryan

-No creo… o al menos no por ahora- Le respondió

-Bueno, entonces creo que debemos de ir revisando los video… si no Beckett nos va a matar.- Lo dijo riendo… para calmar un poco la tensión que se había producido

-Si, no quiero ser matado por Beckett.- Y los dos estallaron en carcajadas

* * *

En el loft de Castle Nicole y Alexis entraban en la habitación.

-Wow Alexis, si que has renovado mi habitación.- Le dijo viendo como la había decorado

-Si, me llevo un buen de tiempo… pero la termine de arreglar, si por papá hubiera sido todavía…-

-Estaría como la deje cuando tenia 9 años, lo se.- Dijo Nicole terminando de completar la frase

-Si, asi es pequeña.- Le dijo revolviéndoLe el pelo a Nicole

-¡Oye! Ya estoy algo grandesita.- Le dijo riendo

-Lo se, pero para mi siempre serás pequeña.- Dijo resaltando la ultima palabra.- Además te llevo por ¿Qué será? ¿Tres o Cuatro años?-

-Si, lo se son bastantes.- Dijo haciendo pucheros

Por lo que causo que Alexis se empezara a reír cosa que hizo que Nicole también lo hiciera junto con ella.

En ese momento Martha entro a la habitación.

-¡Vaya! Mis pequeñas…..- No termino de decir la frase ya que Alexis la interrumpió

-¡Abuela!-

- ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo? Mi pequeña Alexis.- Lo dijo en un tono dramático

En ese momento Nicole ya no aguanto la risa y empezó a reírse.

-¡Abuela! - Le dijo Alexis haciendo pucheros de niña chiquita.

- Sigo sin entender que hice mal- Comento Martha

- Bueno… Lo que pasa aquí, es que has dicho "pequeña" Alexis…- Resalto la palabra pequeña.-

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?- Preguntó algo confundida

- Para ella si- Dijo Nicole

-¡No se vale! Yo ya estoy grande, aquí la única pequeña es ella.- Dijo Alexis señalando a Nicole…

-¡Oh! Ya veo cual es el problema…- Dijo Martha

-¡Claro que no!... Ya no soy una niña chiquita.- Se defendió Nicole

-¡Oh! Dile eso a papá y a ver que te dice.- Dijo Alexis

-¿Así? ¿Y tú ya le dijiste? ¿Y que te dijo?- Le reto Nicole

- Eso no interesa ahora.- Le respondió

-¿Por qué no?- Siguió provocando a Alexis

Martha observaba toda la discusión.

-¡Niñas!.- grito Martha -¿Pretenden que no les digan pequeñas, si actúan como una?-

-Ella empezó.- Dijo Nicole señalando a Alexis

-¡Claro que no fue ella la que me provoco!- Se defendió

-¡Basta! ¿Habrá día que no se peleen?- Le pregunto Martha

-¡NO!- Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Y volvieron a empezar con la pelea….

-Niñas… niñas… ¿Qué hacer con ustedes? … por lo menos ha servido de algo- Martha dijo para si misma viendo como se peleaban Alexis y Nicole

Martha logro que dejaran la "discusión" después de un largo rato. Quedaron en que se lo preguntarían a Castle muy a pesar de Alexis.

-Bueno hija, cuéntanos que has hecho todo este tiempo sin nosotras- Le dijo Martha a Nicole

-Si cuéntanos, anda, que llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos.- Comento Alexis

-Bueno, yo no diría mucho tiempo, nos vimos hace como ¿Qué será? ¿Un mes?- Lo dijo riendo Nicole – Realmente no hay mucho que contar… nos hablamos por teléfono a diario ¿no?-

-Si, pero no es mismo.- Le dijo Alexis

- Mejor… quiero saber sobre la relación que tienen…..-

-Beckett y papá ¿no?- Alexis termino de completar la frase por Nicoles

-Si, así es… no he hablado con ella… ni con nadie que no sean ustedes tres…quiero saber antes como están las cosas- Dijo Nicole

-Vaya otra cosa en común, nos preocupamos por el….- Dijo Alexis

- Aunque te cueste creerlo tenemos muchas cosas en común-le dijo Nicole y le saco la lengua

- Lo se… lo se… Bueno ¿Desde que parte quieres que te empecemos a contar?- Le preguntó Alexis

-¿Desde hace casi 5 años o… .- Nicole interrumpió a Martha

- TODO hasta el más mínimo detalle-

Y así Martha, Alexis y Nicole empezaron hablar animadamente.

A Nicole se le veía mucho mejor, pero tanto Martha como Alexis sabían que estaba destrozada por dentro… pues la chica, la mayoría de las veces ocultaba sus sentimientos, y era toda una experta en hacerlo… excepto con Castle.

* * *

….. Quiero que sepas que esto es muy importante para mi, y si no te lo dije antes tiene una explicación….- Beckett le tomo las manos, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, apoyándole para lo que sea, y que estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo… por el… Y Castle empezó a relatar la historia- hace 15 años yo….

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Beckett, lo cual interrumpió a Castle. Beckett al ver quien era, decidió apagarlo para que no hubiera interrupciones.

-¿No vas a contestar?- Le preguntó Castle

-No, era Espo lo que sea que me quiera decir ya me lo dirá cuando vayamos a Comisaria… Esto es muy importante-

-Gracias…. Como te decía… hace 15 años, cuando Alexis tenía 3 años y medio yo apenas me acababa de separar de Meredith…


	5. La nueva integrante

_Escucha el consejo, y recibe la corrección,_

_Para que seas sabio en tu vejez._

_-Proverbios 19:20_

Anteriormente en Castle…

_-Soy la Detective Beckett, y necesito hablar contigo… -Dijo tocando la puerta de la habitación de la chica.- Castle ¿Cómo se llama la chica?- Le dijo en un susurro_

_-Nicole, se llama Nicole- Le dijo con una sonrisa al cual Beckett también le dedico una sonrisa_

…_estaba empacando todas mis cosas, bueno todas las que me pueda llevar- Le dijo señalado las maletas que había hecho- Y todavía no termino, de hecho… estaba a punto de llamarte para avisarte_

_-La voy a llevar a mi casa ¿Me acompañas y ahí hablamos?-_

_.- La madre de la chica se llamaba Michelle Miller y el padre Steve James Bracken, su hermano Thimoty Bracken, pobre el niño apenas tenia 7 años cuando ocurrió el accidente.-_

_, Castle ¿De que querías hablar? Soy todo oídos.-_

…_.. Quiero que sepas que esto es muy importante para mi, y si no te lo dije antes tiene una explicación….- Beckett le tomo las manos, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, apoyándole para lo que sea, y que estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo… por el… Y Castle empezó a relatar la historia- hace 15 años…_

… hace 15 años, cuando Alexis tenía 3 años y medio yo apenas me acababa de separar de Meredith… Yo veía a mi pequeña… no tenia nadie con quien jugar, nos divertíamos nosotros dos, jugábamos, pero Alexis necesitaba a alguien más pequeño que ella o de su edad, un día Alexis me dijo que le encantaría tener una hermanita chiquita…. ¿Sabes? Y yo quería volver a ser padre, pero me acababa de separar.- Castle se quedo unos segundos callado, que para Beckett se le hizo eternos.- Así que decidí tomar otra alternativa, la adopción … Al principio quería adoptar a un niño, pero cambie de decisión y adopte a Nicole, fue difícil… pero lo logre… Cuando recibí a Nicole apenas era una bebe de 5 meses… Seguramente te preguntaras como la prensa no lo ha llegado a saber ya que… soy un famoso escritor… - Beckett le sonrió, por su comentario, el y su ego pensó,- Cuide hasta el más mínimo detalle para que no saliera a luz, nadie lo sabía, más que mi madre y yo, Alexis estaba muy pequeña para que entendiera todo, a pesar de que es muy madura para su edad… crecieron juntas se divertían… Cuando creía que Nicole tenía la edad suficiente… le dije que era adoptada… Alexis no sabía así que se entero junto con ella, a Nicole no le afecto tanto, acordamos que se quedaría como un secreto entre los 4 (Martha, Alexis, Nicole y Castle) … Por eso cuando había gente Nicole siempre nos llama por nuestros nombres, como te has dado cuenta… todo iba bien, hasta hace unos 6 años. Sus verdaderos padres la habían buscado durante años…La perdieron cuando ocurrió lo del huracán Danny en 1997, ellos vivian en Florida en ese entonces… Así que vinieron y hablaron conmigo, tuve que hacer una prueba de sangre a los dos, pues no estaba seguro de lo que me decían, y no quería perder a mi pequeña… cuando vi los resultados, me decaí… pues las pruebas decían que efectivamente eran los padres de Nicole… Trate de ponerme en su lugar, y si yo hubiera pedido a Alexis y finalmente la encuentro, la querria junto conmigo… asi que tuve que dejar que se llevaran a Nicole, por más que me doliera…Nlcole tenía 9 años cuando se la llevaron, la veía una vez a la semana, hablábamos con ella por teléfono todos los días… Pero no era lo mismo ¿Sabes? Fue difícil para los cuatro, per terminamos por adaptarnos.

Después ocurrió algo inesperado, los padres de Nicole y su hermano murieron en un accidente automovilístico, ellos iban a center Park, a pasar un día de campo, pero en el camino de regreso, los frenos del auto fallaron y… y… ocurrió el accidente, Nicole fue la única que sobrevivió, estuvo en el hospital durante semanas, me asuste demasiado, los médicos decías que esta grave… pero ella es fuerte y poco a poco se fue recuperando, la traje de vuelta a casa. Unos meses después sus abuelos vinieron, la querían a ella… era lo único que le quedaba, su nieta, ya habían perdido a su única hija, la madre de Nicole, Michelle; Nicole los quería mucho, asi que se la llevaron; hace 2 años y medio su abuelo murió de un infarto, y ahora sucede esto… ha sido demasiadas cosas para ella, a su corta edad.-

Kate se mantuvo todo el tiempo callada, todo lo había tomado por sorpresa, se había imaginado cualquier cosa… pero ¿Eso? Realmente no se lo esperaba.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Kate estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho Castle…

-Castle… yo… yo, no se que decir- Logró decir Beckett

-No tienes nada que decir- Le dijo Castle

-Todo esto me todo por sorpresa, realmente no me lo esperaba… - Beckett se quedo pensativa unos segundos.- Vamos encontrar al responsable de la muerte de su abuela… y quiero que sepas, siempre estaré a tu lado… Siempre, always.-

-Lo se, y me alegra tanto saberlo.- Le contestó Castle

Y se fundieron en un lento y tierno beso…

En ese momento bajo Alexis.. – Papá…- Se callo cuando vio a su padre con Beckett, ninguno de los dos la habían escuchado… Y decidió no interrumpirlos, asi que volvió a subir las escaleras

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo…

-¡Papá, papá, papá!.- Bajo corriendo las escaleras Nicole gritando, por lo que a Alexis no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Beckett y Castle se tuvieron que separar muy a pesar de ellos.

-¡Oh! Lo siento… yo… amm… será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación.- Lo dijo algo apenada.-… Alexis ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- Le dijo e susurro

-No me distes tiempo de hacerlo.- Le respondió al igual que Nicole

Y antes de que las dos chicas subieran…

-No, esta bien… Calabaza, pequeña… acercanse- Les dijo Castle a las chicas

Nicole fulmino con la mirada a Castle, pues le había dicho pequeña, a Alexis le salió una sonrisa triunfante. Las dos se acercaron hacia donde estaba la pareja.

-Pa… Ri… Richard yo… -Empezó a decir Nicole

-Cariño, ya no es necesario que me llames por mi nombre-

-¿A no?- le dijo algo confundida – Beckett ¿Lo sabe?.- Pregunto mirando a la detective

-Ella ya forma parte de la familia… "Pequeña".- Le dijo resaltando la ultima palabra y sonriéndole a Kate, quien le respondió con un sonrisa

-Si, ella lo sabe.- Lo confirmo.- Y quiero que la conozcas…oficialmente-

-¡Oh! Ya….-

-Kate ella es Nicole… Nicole ella es Kate.- Las presentó

- Por fin tengo el gusto, de conocer a la mujer de la cual mi padre lleva enamorado desde hace 5 años- Dijo Nicole

El comentario hizo que a Kate se sonrojara.

-El gusto es mío Nicole…- Le contestó Beckett.- Por cierto, tienes un hermoso nombre.-

- Gracias… a mi también me gusta. Johanna Nicole.-

-Si… mi madre se llamaba Johanna.- Le comento Beckett

-Oh… lo siento-

-No, no te preocupes.- Le dijo sonriéndole

Castle y Alexis observaban como las dos mujeres se empezaban a llevar bien.

-¿Sabes? Mi papá… me ha contado mucho de ti… aunque creo que le falto la parte importante.- Dijo Nicole mirando a Kate y luego a Castle

-¿Así? Espero que te halla dicho cosas buenas- Lo dijo mirando a Castle.- ¿Has dicho que a tu padre le falto contarte la parte más importante?.- Le pregunto algo confundida.

-Si, asi es… ustedes dos están… ¿Juntos, no? Papá no me lo había dicho, cosa que me extraño mucho, pero Alexis y la abuela me lo han explicado.- Lo dijo mirando las manos de Castle y Beckett que aun seguían entrelazadas.

- ¡Ah! Ya…-

-Yo me entere por la abuela… sino… no me hubiera dado cuenta, eso explicaba porque no respondías el teléfono ese día.- Comento Alexis

-Hablando de tu abuela, ¿Dónde se ha metido?.- Preguntó Castle

-Aquí estoy hijo, no me extrañes.- Dijo Martha mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Detective Beckett….-

-¡Oh! Llamame por mi nombre, Kate…. Esa manía tuya de acostumbrar a u familia a llamarme por mi apellido.- Le dijo a Castle

-¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa que tu me hayas acostumbrado así.- Se defendió

-Bueno… Kate… no es por nada pero, te pareces a mi madre, Michelle.- Le dijo a la detective

- No creo pequeña….- Y Alexis volvió a sonreír triunfante ante el comentario de Castle.- Te estas confundiendo.- Le dijo Castle

-No, estoy segura…. Debo de tener una foto, esperen.- Y se dirigió corriendo a la habitación.

-Tienes dos hijas muy maduras.- Le dijo Beckett a Castle.- No se a quien se parece…

- ¡Oye! Me ofendes ¿Sabes?.-

-Si, a veces pienso que la única madura en esta casa soy yo.- Dijo Alexis

Y Beckett, Alexis y Martha se empezaron a reir al ver la cara que había puesto Castle.

-Eso no es justo, todas están en mi contra.-

-Hijo, no exageres, no se a quien te pareces.- Dijo Martha.

-Si, yo tampoco lo se madre….-

-Aquí esta la foto- Dijo Nicole bajando las escaleras, miró la foto de su madre y a Kate… repitió lo mismo varias veces, hasta que quedo convencida.- Si, te pareces mucho a mi madre, demasiado.- Dijo enseñando la foto

Todos miraron la foto, y pudieron comprobar que había mucho parecido entre la madre de Nicole y Beckett; su cabello era exactamente iguales, su forma de mirar… aunque Michelle los tenía cafés y ella verdes… su sonrisa… Había mucho parecido… Cosa que no se podía explicar… ¿Por qué?


	6. Chapter 6

**_¡Cuan dulce son a mi paladar tus palabras!  
Mas que la miel a mi boca.  
-Salmos 119:113_**

-¿Por qué habrá tanto parecido?- Pregunto Alexis

-No lo se, tal vez es solo una coincidencia- Respondió Beckett algo extrañada y no tan convencida de su respuesta, pues estaba segura que había algo…

-Querida, no me mal interpretes pero hay demasiado parecido entre Michelle y tu, no creo que esto sea solo una coincidencia, aquí hay algo que no sabemos….- Dijo Martha

* * *

-Beckett no contesta el teléfono- Le dijo Espo a Ryan

-Es raro de parte de Beckett- Comentó Ryan

-Si, lo se voy a seguir intentando-

Espo intentó varias veces comunicarse con Beckett cosa que no logro.

-No bro, no contesta, ya lo intente demasiaso.-Dijo Espo algo preocupado

-Le voy a marcar a Castle a ver si el contesta y nos pueda decir algo.- Dijo Ryan

Un tono… dos tonos…tres tonos… t

-¿Castle?

-Hemos intentado comunicarnos con Beckett, pero no coge el móvil ¿Esta contigo? ¿Esta todo bien?-

-Necesitamos que vengan a comisaria-

-Ok bro, los esperamos-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto Espo

-Estarán aquí en unos minutos, Beckett tenía apagado su móvil, por eso no contestaba- Explico Ryan

- Oh ya… - Espo se quedo unos segundos pensastivo- ¿Y la chica? ¿Cómo se llama? Umm ah si ¿Nicole?-

-No lo se, espero que hayan podido hablar ya con ella, así podremos avanzar más rápido con esto.- Dijo Ryan

* * *

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Beckett

-Era Ryan-

-¿Y porque te ha llamado a ti y a mi no?-

-Porque han intentado comunicarse contigo y al no poder hacerlo me llamaron, supongo que olvidaste que lo habían apagado- Respondió Caste

-Cierto.. ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que necesitan que vayamos a comisaria- Dijo Castle

-Ok, entonces nos tenemos que ir.- Dijo Beckett levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Esperen- Dijo Nicole levantándose- Quiero acompañarlos estoy lista para cualquier cosa.- tomó su abrigo, lista para irse

-Pequeña, ¿Estas seguro que quieres venir con nosotros a comisaria? Sabes lo que eso implica ¿no?- Le pregunto Castle

-Si papá, estoy lista- Aseguró Nicole

-Esta bien, pero si no te sientes cómoda, o pasa algo, me avisas y te traigo de vuelta ¿Vale?-  
Y los tres salieron del loft rumbo a la comisaria.

* * *

-Nicole, necesitamos hacerte preguntas, para poder continuar con la investigación- Le dijo Beckett.- Si no quieres solo avísame, se que esto es muy duro.-

-Claro, no te preocupes Kate, hare cualquier cosa, quiero cooperar hasta el más mínimo detalle.- Dijo Nicole

-Hey, chicos ¿Han encontrado algo?- Preguntó Beckett saliendo del elevador. De tras suyo venían Castle y Nicole.

-Los vecinos no escucharon nada ni vieron algo fuera de lo normal, lo cual no ayuda mucho.- Dijo Ryan.

-Revisamos los videos de seguridad y no se muestra nada a la hora que nuestra victima fue asesinada,  
al parecer nuestro asesino conocía a la perfección la casa y se las arreglo.- Dijo Espo

-Así, que decidimos hablar con el guardia de seguridad, para ver si podíamos averiguar algo. Pues resulta que las cámaras fueron congeladas a la hora que ocurrió el asesinato.- Dijo Ryan

-Hola- Le dijo Ryan a Nicole al darse cuenta que estaba ahí

-Hola, usted debe ser el detective Ryan ¿No es así?.-

-Si, asi es.- Contesto Ryan extrañado, pues no se explicaba como es que lo sabía

-Y usted el detective Esposito ¿no?- Dijo Nicole mirando a Espo

-Así es pequeña, ¿Y tu como te llamas?.- Pregunto Espo

-Johanna Nicole, pero creo que ya me conocen.- Respondió Nicole

-Claro… umm dime ¿Porqué no querías hablar con nosotros hace rato?.-Preguntó Espo

-Bueno… digamos que aun no estaba lista.- Respondió Nicole

-Si, entiendo, debe ser muy difícil esto a tu edad… Pero supongo que estas un poco mejor y quieres hablar ¿No? Por eso es que has venido.- Le dijo Espo

-Así es detective, quiero cooperar hasta el más mínimo detalle.-

-¡Oh! Por favor llama nos de tu …. Nos haces sentir viejitos ¿Verdad Bro?.- Ryan asintió con la cabeza.- Llamame Javi… o Espo.-

-Esta bien- Lo dijo riendo

-Chicos, quiero que revisen otra vez los videos, debe de haber algo que nos pueda ayudar, puede que se le haya escapado algo.- Dijo Beckett- Castle y yo nos encargaremos de Nicole.- Concluyo

-Si jefa.- Contestaron los dos y se fueron.

-Bueno, Nicole ¿Quieres que empezemos con las preguntas o…

-Las preguntas, quiero que las hagas, mientras más rápido mejor.- Dijo Nicole

-Esta bien-

-Pequeña, si no te sientes bien.. solo dinos ¿Ok?.- Le dijo Castle

-Si pa… Ri.. Richard.- Pronuncio el nombre con algo de dificultad.- Lo siento.- Le dijo a Castle en un susurro.

-No te preocupes, ya no hay que cubrir el secreto.-

-¿Ya todos lo saben? Por que al parecer Espo y Ryan no.- Dijo Nicole algo preocupada

-No, aun no lo saben, pero se lo dire.- Le dijo Castle

-Esta bien…Kate ¿Puedes empezar con las preguntas? Por favor.

-Por supuesto- Contesto Beckett

Nicole, a pesar de que se mostraba fuerte, estaba destrozada… Pero al mismo tiempo sentía rabia, quería encontrar al responsable de todo esto… Ella estaba segura de que de algún modo el accidente, y el infarto de su abuelo había sido provocado, y tenía sus razones y sus argumentos… pero no solo era eso… pues también tenía pruebas… pruebas, que ha estado escondiendo durante 5 años… pero no era suficiente, razón por la cual no le había dicho a nadie… ni a Castle, pues temía que todo se destrozara, de que no le creyeran...


End file.
